Tarnished
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: [Discontinued] Hermione is the Princess of the Dark Lord's army. Lily Potter betrayed her husband to become a Death Eater, and Harry was betrothed to her since he was one year old. 10 years later, newlyweds Harry and Hermione, along with Draco Malfoy and his wife Luna are ready for Hogwarts. Their goal? Find the Philosophers Stone for Voldemort and cause some mischief.
1. Chapter 1

TARNISHED

-Chapter 1-

Harry remebered the first time he saw his young wife. At first, when he was still just a boy, the raven haired wizard didn't understand what it meant to be 'bethrothed'. Now, almost 11 years old and laying beside the beautiful young succubus sleeping in his bed, Harry couldn't help the smile which was tugging at his lips. He had only ever _heard_ of Hermione Jane Black - the Dark Lords precious Princess, and the heir of notorius mass murderer Sirius Black. To him as a young lad, she was just a fairytale. A damsel whom needed to be rescued from an ivory tower. And the best part of it all was that _he_ , Harry James, was the knight in shining armor. His best mate Draco Malfoy was feeling the same way with his own bride-to-be,

"She's gunna be all mine, Potter. Can you imagine it?" Draco asked, lighting up one of his rolled cigerettes and taking a long draw of it, "she'll be the prettiest girl ever, like an angel,"

"I'd be repulsed by an angel," Harry admitted, refusing to smoke though Draco gladly offered. He was still only 8 after all, he'd have plenty of time to smoke when he got older anyhow, "I'd rather have a demon. A ferocious, howling beast which can never be chained. I think an angel would bore me."

"She'd still be pretty though right?" Draco questioned, arching one of his fine eyebrows, "certainly _you_ , of all people wouldn't want to be caught dead sleeping with some common wench?"

"Oh she'll be pretty all right," Harry assured his best mate, fiddling with the Potter signet ring resting upon his finger, "she'll be positively intoxicating. I want to get drunk on her beauty,"

"Thatta boy," Draco cheered softly, taking another puff of his roll as he looked into the flames of the nearby fireplace, "what do you think its like? Being married?"

"No different then being related I'm sure," Harry admitted, "but we're only 8 after all. We still have a few years before we meet our betrothed,"

And Harry was indeed right. To hormonal pre-teen boys, the two year wait was far too long. As Malfoy was older then Harry by a few months, when the time finally came, he got to meet his new wife first. The lass, Luna Lovegood, was exactly what Draco had been hoping for. She was willowy and pale, and had lips the color of roses, and hair the same shade as the moon. But the best thing were her eyes, her piercing icicle blue eyes which sparkled with malice and excitement. And as Harry watched Draco kiss her by the hand, and take the Unbreakable Vow before the Dark Lord, Harry felt the jealousy spark within him. Hopefully his own wife-to-be would be just as gorgeous, perhaps even more so, just so he could rub it in Malfoy's face.

And finally, when it came time for Harry to meet Hermione Jane, his mother Lily dressed in her finest clothes and jewelry. Harry did as well, eagerly wanting to make a strong, masculine impression on his new wife. After all, she was the cherished _Princess_ of Lord Voldemort himself, a peacock amongst common quail. There was no way in bloody hell Harry would screw it up.

"There you are Harry," Lily rambled on, fixing his hair, or his tie, "no need to look like a ruffian,"

"I don't look like a ruffian, mother," Harry insisted, rolling his eyes as Draco chuckled and patted him on the back. On him, Luna was gladly hanging about his waist, dressed in pearls which nearly blended with her skin,

"Ah, you'll be fine mate," Malfoy assured, straightening out his own jumper and running the flat of his hand over his hair, "after it's all done, we'll go out and have a smoke and leave the ladies to their duties, aye?"

"Aye. A cigarette sounds peachy right about now," Harry admitted, watching from his place in the ballroom as Lord Black, man of the house, entered from across the room. The young wizard had only ever heard of the Black family, but knew it was one of the most prestigious in the wizarding world. Both Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black (Lestrange) were on the Dark Lord's left and right, meaning they had great influence in the goings on of the Death Eaters. Straightening up, Harry jutted out his lip as Sirius Black himself strode over to meet the betrothed of his daughter. Upon first glance, he didn't really look the part of a mass murderer. Lord Black was square and poised, wearing nothing but finery, and with his dark hair combed tightly back against his head in a similar manner to Malfoy. But his eyes were like pits, dark, empty, and looming. And suddenly Harry had no trouble believing this man had killed before,

"And this must be the man of the hour," he said, masculine voice chipper and betraying the darkness of his gaze. Harry nodded and immediately stuck out his hand,

"Lord Potter, sir. I am betrothed to your daughter,"

"ah! And forward too? I like you already. I am Sirius Black, Lord Black if you don't mind," Lord Black took Harry's hand and shook it firmly, "So now, Lord Potter, how do you believe a woman should be treated, hm? I certainly can't just any prat marry my precious Hermione,"

"I'd treat her like a queen," Harry answered without even having to think about it, "she'd be my entire world,"

"And, would you be hungry for other women?"

"Certainly not," Harry snapped harshly, though quickly composed himself, "I wouldn't even give the time of day to any old common woman,"

"And would you chain her?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. These questions were all too easy.

"That, my good sir, would offer up no challenge. I want a beast. A howling, feisty demon who will strike me down with her fire,"

There was a moment before Lord Black's face lit up and he smiled, laughed and smacked Harry on the shoulder,

"Good answer, boy!"

"Sirius, stop your insignificant prattle,"

The room got significantly heavier as everyone present bowed respectfully. Harry had only seen the Dark Lord once or twice before, and his mere presence was the most overpowering thing the young, raven haired wizard had ever experienced, "come now, Harry, my boy. We will start the ceremony now,"

Nodding his head respectfully, Harry made a quick thumb's up motion to Draco before taking place on Lord Voldemort's right side. If Harry was remembering correctly, his entire world seemed to stop spinning as his bride-to-be was escorted from a side room by her mother. Though her face, as tradition entailed, was covered by a red lacey veil, her figure moved like a ghost. She weighed nothing, and spoke nothing as she came to stand on Voldemort's left. The Dark Lord smiled at her, lifted his hands, and sighed heavily,

"Today is the day, my friends, where two betrothed will finally come together as one-"

Harry tuned out most of the speech as he chose instead to rake his eyes over the young woman successfully hidden from him. Her figure, though she was around his own age, was fairly curvy, and was a telltale sign of her great beauty in the near future. But Harry was practically dying to see behind the veil, "Harry James, you will now place the Potter ring on your new bride's finger,"

Blinking dazedly, Harry nodded and slipped off the signet ring resting on the third finger of his right hand, slipping it instead onto his new wife's left ring, "and you, Hermione Jane, will transfer your ring,"

Hermione did as she was told, Harry noticing how her hand lingered on his fingers for a little longer then necessary before pulling back, "now, you will clasp your right arms together for the Unbreakable Vow,"

This was the first time Harry really connected with his wife-to-be. Her grip, he noted, was strong but not in any way nervous. She even dug her nails into his arm a bit, just for the hell of it. This amused Harry, as the very tip of the Dark Lord's wand touched their intertwined hands. As was traditional, Harry started with his vows. The usual wedding questions of course. Do you promise to love me forever, to be loyal, to be honest, to never part unless in death? Hermione agreed, and It was her turn for the vows. Hers were the same as Harry's, except her last was a tad bit different.

"Do you promise, Harry James, to follow me in Death?"

Harry had no need to hesitate and smiled confidently, squeezing his partners hand just a little tighter then necessary.

"I do."

The fiery tendrils of the bond soon vanished and the spell was complete. Harry remembered feeling overjoyed as the Dark Lord removed his wand, placed a hand on each of the newlywed's scalps, and announced to the room. "Lord and Lady Potter-Black,"

There was some light clapping, and Harry excitedly reached for the veil hiding the face of his soulmate. What he found was more then he could have ever dreamed. Hermione Jane was far too pretty to be an Angel. Oh no, she was a succubus straight from the pits of hell. Her terse skin was fire tanned and dotted a bit with freckles, and her lips were upturned in a permanent smirk. Tendrils of auburn hair tumbled down towards the small of her back, fading into cinder black at the tips, and she was adorned in every jewel imaginable. But her eyes, sweet Merlin, they were what Harry had been dreaming about night after night. They were dark and round like marbles, glinting with mischief and fire as obsidian lashes flared out to create the persona of a tricky feline. Yes, Harry had everything he ever wanted in his new bride. She was certainly of a different sort.

Harry was even more then pleased when she came at him right away, passionately locking her lips with his own and pleading silently for access to his throat. Naturally, Harry obliged to her wishes and he had the first _real_ snogging of his life. And good lord was it satisfying. Like Malfoy had promised, they went out to have a smoke on the veranda while the new brides got acquainted afterwards,

"And I thought I got lucky," Draco teased, swallowing some Firewhisky along with his smoke as Harry grinned stupidly, "you're a dog, Potter. A total dog,"

"It's like a dream come true. Now, all we have to do is become Death Eaters when we turn 16, and it'll all be set,"

"Amen to that Harboy,"

The boys clinked their glasses together and drank to the stars that night. Now, it was almost a year later and Harry found himself staring happily at the ceiling of his chambers, his voluptuous wife's bare torso laying across his. Hermione's lips were curled into a smile, and her eyes were gleaming,

"Good morning, Lord Potter," Hermione caressed Harry's cheek with her long red claws, "did you sleep well?"

"Like a dog, love,"

"Mm, good," smiling, Harry accepted Hermione's light kiss as she rolled out of bed. Moving to examine her bare back as his wife held the sheets about her hips, Harry admired the Phoenix tattoo adorning her side. It was one of his favorite traits about his wife, and had apparently been given to Hermione as an 11th birthday present. It didn't really bother Harry much that his wife was older then him by a year, in fact, he found it endearing, "what are you doing, love?" Harry asked, standing from the bed and moving to the bathroom where his wife was already dressing. Snaking both arms about his wife, she chuckled as Harry pulled her up against his chest, "we could just stay in bed today?"

"Not an option, though very tempting," Hermione stated, "we have to get on the Hogwart's Express today, remember?"

"Is school starting already?" Harry pouted playfully, "shame,"

"Indeed. Butour mission awaits us, Harry. We wouldn't want to disappoint the Dark Lord, now would we?"

"I don't think he could ever be angry with his little Princess, Hermione," Harry stated, sighing and releasing his wife. Of course today was the day they were traveling to Hogwart's. Of course he'd have to leave the comfort of Malfoy Manor (Death Eater HQ) for some old coot' castle, "bah! We've barely spent enough time together, love,"

"Don't be upset, Harry," Hermione stated, pulling on a loose red t-shirt to accompany her muggle jeans, "I'm sure that vivacious temper of yours will give us plenty of excuses to find some old closet to hide in, anyhow,"

"I like the sound of that," Harry admitted, lifting a brow at his wife. She looked like a filthy mudblood dressed in jeans a t-shirt and worn out trainers, "I much prefer you with you jewels on, love,"

"As do I, but we must fit in with the other student unless someone. I'm supposed to be a mudblood witch, remember? And you, a clueless halfblood,"

"I wish I could stay with Draco as a Pureblood," Harry grumbled, "what is Luna, again?"

"Pureblood, but...different, you'll see when we meet her on the train today, love,"

Leaning up against the counter, Harry watched out of bored curiosity as Hermione knotted up her hair, which had become more brown since entering the bathroom. Twirling slightly, she held out her arms, "well, how do I look?"

"Absolutely hideous,"

"Awe," Hermione threw both arms around Harry's neck and smiled, "you _always_ know what to say,"

Harry smirked and gladly kissed his young wife, unhappy at the thought of having to change into muggle clothes and pretend to be some commoner. He, after all, was Harry _bloody_ Potter, and god dammit he wanted to be treated as such.

- **Hello my lovelies, Rose here. So this is my new HP idea, and obviously its** **a Dark-verse story, where some of our characters are playing for the opposite side! It just popped into my head despite it being a bit more...I dunno, graphic then usual? So I decided to write it down. I know that the characters are young, but I can imagine that** **Pureblood society has different standards when it comes to things like marriage, smoking or tattoos. So no hate, just positive or constructive reviews. Let me know if I should continue? And if I should, what will happen next? Till my next update!**

 **Rose-**


	2. Chapter 2

TARNISHED

Chapter 2

Hermione Jane Black _hated_ being supervised. Was it so abnormal that she wanted her husband right after their wedding? No. So why in heavens name did everything have to be _supervised?_ Certainly the Death Eaters standing outside the doors had better things to do then listening to a couple make love all night? Well apparently not, because they stood there anyway. Of course, Hermione didn't care, she was still taking her husband either way. But it would have been nice to have an _unsupervised_ night after the finalization of their betrothal? After all, she was now happily married to _Harry Bloody Potter._ The boy who's mother had enough common sense to save herself, and leave that insolent husband of hers behind.

Hermione hadn't particularly been impressed with Lily Potter upon first meeting her. She was, in the least anyway, a bore. Just one of the Dark Lord's many puppets. She didn't question, didn't fight back, and she certainly didn't object to the attention she got from the male species. In all honesty, Hermione was repulsed. She, at least, was smart enough to save herself for her new husband. And Harry Potter was significantly less boring then his mother. Chiseled and handsome even at a young age, Hermione knew the minute she set eyes on him that they would be a perfect match. It was a bond made in the deepest pits of hell. She, the _princess_ of the Dark Lord. And he, one son of Voldemort's prophecy.

And Harry Potter certainly didn't hold back. He gave himself to her right away, and she, him. Together they formed an unbreakable bond unfelt by even the Dark Lord himself. They were Harry and Hermione. So sitting on the edge of the bed in their chambers one year later, dressed in _muggle_ clothing. Hermione felt positively degraded. She wanted to feel the weight of the gemstones on her chest, and inhale the power which radiated off her in waves. But no, the Dark Lord had given her... _them,_ an important mission.

"You will infiltrate Hogwarts," he said, steepling his fingers as his knowing red eyes flicked between the four children sitting before him. Hermione had been more then a little intrigued at the mention of a mission. All of them; Harry, Draco, Luna and her were still too young to become Death Eaters. Yet the Dark Lord was entrusting _them_ to slip into Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose, "it is there that the old coot has hidden the Philosophers Stone,"

The Philosophers Stone? The most powerful elixir in history? The thing which could grant fortunes, and create ever lasting life? It was simply too good to be true. Certainly Dumbledore wasn't that foolish?

"You will go to Hogwarts and gain Dumbledore's trust,"

"And what of the _other?_ My lord?" Hermione asked, lifting a lip at the mere thought of the-boy-who-lived. _Longbottom_ had merely gotten lucky, only getting off with a small X shaped scar on his forehead. He wouldn't be any sort of danger, not if Hermione had anything to say about it anyway. Lord Voldemort merely smiled,

"He's of no significance, at least not yet. Befriend him, keep him close. Perhaps even use him to your advantage if you can. But your focus is Dumbledore,"

 _Dumbledore_. Hermione did have some respect for the man. He was manipulative, conniving and a bastard in every way. He did what he did for what he alone perceived as the 'greater good', placing the _Neville_ boy on a pedestal for all the Wizarding World to see. The man was raising the child up for slaughter, using methods of isolation and degradation to keep him loyal. It wouldn't surprise Hermione at all if he even set up Neville's life at Hogwarts. He would have no true friends, only puppets. Some in league with Dumbledore, others, with the Dark Lord. Longbottom wouldn't have a life, and it pleased Hermione to watch him suffer,

"How do I look, love?"

Hermione glanced up from her wandering thoughts, grimacing at the sight of her young husband. Harry Potter was a proud stag of a boy, but dressed in rags, and pants that were obviously too big for him, Hermione stifled a laugh,

"Terrible. Like some common half-breed,"

"Mm. I wish _I_ could have stayed a pure blood like Draco. No doubt he'll hold this get up over my head till we die,"

"Indeed he will, but our mission is more important then our dignities. No matter how much I _resent_ it,"

"I'll miss getting to have you whenever I want," Harry stated, moving towards the bed in a predatory manner as he grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her back onto the mattress, "I don't know how I'll live,"

"There are plenty of alcoves at Hogwarts, Harry. I'm sure one of them will be more then satisfactory for our desires,"

"I'll say,"

Hermione smiled as Harry nibbled at her bottom lip, teasing her with his mouth as his hands roamed lower. Rolling her eyes, Hermione let him tease, feeling the underside of his stomach with her hands. Unfortunately, destiny was cruel as someone knocked loudly on the door,

"Potter!"

Draco's voice called through the woodwork as Harry groaned in irritation. He looked ready to ignore the call, but Hermione laughed and pushed him away to answer. Sitting on the bedspread delicately, Hermione watched from a distance as Draco and Luna's figures appeared in the doorway. Immediately, the blonde haired snake started howling at Harry's expense, practically rolling about on the floor,  
"Look at you, Potter," he spat, "looking like some poor half-blood,"

"And you looking like a git, Malfoy. Oh wait, you _are_ a git,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the weak banter as she stood, accepting the hug Luna exchanged with her after approaching. The Lovegood girl was a good companion. Quiet, but malicious in every way. Taking a look at her, Hermione lifted a lip in a crooked smile,

"Are you wearing radishes as earrings, love?"

"Oh yes," Luna replied with a dreamy eyed stare, "they keep the Nargles from chewing on my earlobes,"

Lifting a brow, Luna stifled a giggle before Draco returned to her side and kissed the side of her neck,

"Luna here decided to get into character early. Quite unpleasant, don't you think?"

"Very," Hermione answered blandly, accepting the soft kiss Malfoy placed on the top of her hand, "we should go soon. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 a.m sharp,"

"Hermione, love, your mudblood is showing,"

Harry and Draco snickered as Hermione's face blushed a distinct red color. Why did _she_ have to masquerade as the filthy mudblood? They were freaks of nature to begin with, waltzing into places like Hogwarts with dreams of performing magic. Mudbloods _thought_ they were special. But no, they weren't special, just a painful thorn in Pureblood Societies side. Folding her arms stubbornly, Hermione felt the distinct lack of feminine power as she pushed past the boys and into the hall,

"Just come on. We _don't_ have time to disappoint the Dark Lord. It's not an option,"

"Awe love, were just teasing," Harry mumbled, catching Hermione from behind and nibbling on her neck. Shivering, she smiled and pushed him away with a smirk,

"Best stop with that, Lord Potter. You can't possibly be seen with a _mudblood_."

Smiling, Harry, Draco, Luna and Hermione made their way down to the grand hall of Malfoy Manor. There, Lily and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as Hermione's own mother stood quietly chatting, while other Death Eaters prepared a floo network in the grand fireplace. The men (Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black) were gathered with pipes and cigars, discussing matters while watching the mantle,

"Hermione darling, you look horrendous," Emmaline Granger stated, twisting the Black family ring on her finger as she grimaced,

"Thanks mother," Hermione grumbled, folding her arms again as the two women looked away from each other. Hermione never really had a good relationship with her mum.

"Children! Come here,"

Throwing a glance at the tall, elegant woman looking away from her, Hermione moved towards the fireplace where Bellatrix Lestrange stood guard, holding a pot of floo powder, "all of you are ready for this mission?"

"Of course," Hermione answered curtly, feeling Harry's arm slip through hers, as Draco snorted proudly. _Of course they were ready. It's what they'd been training for._

"Lord Potter, you'll go first," Bellatrix insisted, waving a hand as Harry gave a parting kiss to Hermione and stepped into the fire, "you will be meeting Death Eaters at No. 4 Privet Drive, they have a horrible muggle family known as the Dursley's waiting there. You are their abused nephew. Understand?"

"Yep,"

"Good. Take the powder then,"

Smiling and waving, Harry flashed a grin at his friends before speaking the name of his destination and disappearing in a burst of green flames. Waiting till they died down, Bellatrix waved to Luna, who was arm in arm with her father, Xenophilous, "you two next. Straight to Kings Cross."

Nodding, the pair disappeared like Harry had. This left Hermione and Malfoy. As the snake faced boy got to keep his heritage, Hermione stepped to the fire and took up some floo powder,

"You are a _mudblood-"_

"I know where to go, Aunt Bellatrix," Hermione snapped irritably, causing the wild eyed woman to smile and cackle,

"Of course. Go on then,"

Nodding and sneering towards Draco, who was smirking at her, Hermione spoke out the address and vanished. She appeared soon in a dark muggle house, seemingly abandoned by the look of it. Two Death Eaters stood waiting, holding a pair of adult _muggles_ under an imperious,

"Lady Black," one greeted, "these are your new parents. They will escort you to Kings Cross."

"And what of them afterwards?"

"Need not worry, my lady. They will return here as ordered,"

"Excellent. We're already late, so let's get a move on,"

Bowing his head, the unnamed Death Eater gave the muggles a shove. Soon after, Hermione sat in the back of an automobile, watching London pass by her eyes. It was certainly _interesting_ to see things from a muggle sort of view, though Hermione despised it none the less. Hopefully, though, she would see Harry at the train station, and perhaps Luna or Draco. Despite her great pride, Hermione was still nervous. If the mission went wrong, no doubt the Dark Lord would become angered. And that wouldn't be good for _anybody._ Blinking from her thoughts as the car pulled into a lot of others, Hermione exhaled slightly. She was an overexcited _mudblood_ with a brain the size of a watermelon, and an incurable taste for irritating others. A simple feat of deception.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts, love?" Mum asked, glancing at Hermione in the rear view mirror as she nodded stiffly in return. The Death Eaters didn't say _anything_ about having to talk with the muggles,

"Ah, don't be nervous love. You'll do just fine. Come, let's get your trolley loaded and find this...platform 9 3/4,"

Shrugging, Hermione twisted a lip and stepped from the car, tucking some wild hair behind her ear as she looked at Kings Cross doubtfully. There was _no_ room for error on this mission. _I'll make the Dark Lord proud._


	3. Chapter 3

TARNISHED

Chapter 3

To the Wizarding World, Lily Potter was dead. When Harry was a boy, he had always asked how she had done it. How someone like her could have just dropped off the map.

"It was easy, my little Prince," Lily would say proudly, bouncing a young Harry up and down on her knee, "first, I had to get rid of James. The man was a fool, love struck, completely oblivious to the fact that I was deceiving him. It took one good shot to the chest, a perfect Killing Curse, to get rid of him,"

Harry had always loved the dreamy eyed look his mother took on while telling the story. It made her look five years younger, "then, for an extra measure, I torched the house where we had been hiding, and sent up a Dark Mark. Do you know what that looks like, love?"

Harry remembered hissing like a snake as Lily laughed brightly and nodded,

"That's correct my little snake. One glance at the Dark Mark, and it would automatically be assumed that Death Eaters killed James. Now, it was my turn to get away. First, I went to the place where my sister lived-"

"Privet Drive!" Harry cheered, causing Lily to laugh again happily,

"That's right. There, a young Squib woman named Arabella Figg lived. She was in league with the big, bad Dumbledore, and was perfect for my plan. A few memory altering charms later, poor little Arabella ran straight to the old fool claiming to have saved a little boy with raven hair and green eyes after Death Eaters killed his poor mother and took her away. Dumbledore, as a wise man and a supposed peacekeeper, told her to drop the baby off with the Dursley's. She claimed that she would, and Lily Potter was never heard from again,"

"No!"

"That's right, Emerald. All of it was a lie. After all, you were nothing compared to the-boy-who lived - that stupid _Neville_ boy who nearly killed our leader,"

Harry recalled making a booing sound as his mother put him down to sleep. Thinking on it now, Harry sneered at the ending of the story. It would have taken one check up on the Dursley's for Dumbledore to realize he had been deceived, but no. The word of a s _quib,_ was enough to assure the high and mighty Dumbledore that 'Harry' was safe and sound with his relatives. After all, he had _Neville_ to deal with. The boy who's parents sacrificed themselves for him. The boy who would grow up to believe that love was the thing that could conquer evil. But oh was he naive. So, so naive.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped from the towncar of one Vernon Dursley. Before him stood Kings Cross station. It was merely a _muggle_ building, but as Harry stacked his luggage onto a metal trolley, he exhaled deeply. He was already missing the shadowy presence of his wife by his side, and if he were going to complete this mission, he'd have to befriend her first,

"We don't ever want to see you again, boy," Vernon Dursley snapped out the front window while waving a finger, "you hear me, filthy scum? Never again in our house!"

"Yes, _Uncle_ Vernon,"

Watching from the curb as the fat man skidded off again down the road, Harry fought the urge to flip his car. No, he was Harry Potter, just another no name first year student getting on the train for Hogwarts. Sighing slightly with a scowl and turning, Harry pulled his trolley along forcefully, ignoring the chittering of the white owl Death Eaters had placed atop it. Harry had never been a fan of owls, but Bellatrix claimed it was more 'innocent looking' to have one, and so Hedwig sat atop his luggage. Weaving about the other muggles trying to reach their trains, Harry tried desperatly not to make contact with any of them. After all, they were less then Witches and Wizards. According to his wife, Muggles and Mudbloods were born without magic. They weren't like squibs. Oh no.

"They are so much worse," Hermione would sneer into her afternoon tea, "freaks of nature. Mere dirt under our feet,"

Harry never disagreed with his wife on anything, and she was always right in the first place. So Harry growled and sneered as men and women bumped him about the station until he made it to Platforms 9 and 10. Halting his strides, Harry glanced to the hanging clock on one wall. It was a quater to 11, he needed to hurry.

"Hurry up! Come on, come on!"

Harry lifted his head at the shrill voice, turning around only to inwardly groan. His mother had told him all about the Weasley Family, and how they were no good Dumbledore supporters. Red hair with dark eyes and freckles, the approaching group was no doubt the Weasley brood. The mother, whom was ushering all of her children forward, couldn't even bother to keep her voice down, "its the same ever year, packed with muggles. What is the platform number again?"

Harry couldnt help but roll his eyes. This woman was no doubt putting on a show, no doubt sent by Dumbledore to help out any 'stragglers' on the platform. That, or Dumbledrore had kept the boy-who-lived in the dark about what to do in order to find the train. Scoffing at the mere thought, Harry turned himself around, watching two twin boys run through the wall as he approached the Weasley woman,

"Excuse me, miss,"

"Hmm? Yes dear?"

"Do you know how to...?" Harry pointed at the platform weakly, only for the matron to smile brightly,

"You need to get onto the platform dear? Well no worries, its Ron's first time as well. Now, you just walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're feeling nervous,"

"A-alirght, thanks,"

"Hey, how bout I come too mate," the boy at the Weasley womans side said, "I'm Ron Weasely. I'm a first year too,"

"Oh, that'd be great. I'm Harry Potter,"

Nodding, the redhead waved to his mom and little sister as he nodded his head towards the portal,

"Come on then, we don't want to miss it,"

Smiling, Ron went to the wall and passed through. Following after, Harry wanted to gag at how the portal made him feel before stepping out onto the other side. He much prefered a broomstick, or the Floo network to get to platform 9 3/4. As he expected of course, a cherry red steam engine sat on the tracks, already blowing steam and readying to leave as Ron gasped, "come on, Harry. We best get on!"

Running after the red haired boy through the crowd, they got their bigger luggage to the holding car before entering the actual train. Hedwig and a carry on trunk in hand, Ron led the way, looking into compartments for one that appeared empty. Eventually, they searched the entire train and came to the last car. Inside was a girl with a head of familiar white blonde hair, and reading an upside down magazine. Rolling his eyes again at the coincidence, Ron made a noise in his throat as he opened up the compartment, "hey, do you mind? Everywhere else is full?"

"Oh, not at all,"

Luna's voice was breathy and dream like, and Harry fought down a snigger as her extra wide eyes landed on him, and her lip twitched upwards into a smile, "no one wanted to sit with me anyway. I quite enjoy company,"

Leaning in, Ron mumbled into Harry's ear,

"And she wonders why?"

Sniggering together, the boys hauled their luggage up onto the racks and sat down. Luna was still staring, though her eyes landed on Ronald, and gravitated towards Harry,

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I just thought I'd say, but you have a Nargel on your shoulder,"

Luna made a little motion with her hand as Ron lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Harry. Smiling in amusement, Harry merely shrugged as he waved a bit with his own hand,

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Harry Potter,"

"And I'm Ron Weasley,"

Luna smiled and nodded dreamily,

"Yes. Those are very strong names. I think you two will be good friends from now on,"

Ron didn't seem to heed much mind to the prophecy, but Harry turned and scowled at Luna. She merely stuck her tongue out in exchange, laughing silently as there was a jerk, and the train began to move forward. After a while, Ron had brought out his pet rat, Scabbers, and Luna had bought some sweets from the trolley. Soon enough, the polite silence of the journey was interuppted by Ron bringing out his wand,

"What are you doing, Ronald?" Luna asked, cocking her head to one side as the boy finished chewing on the sandwich his mum had packed him,

"My brothers gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow, do you lot want to see?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, moving across the car to sit beside Luna as Ron cleared his throat again and held out his wand,

"Sunshine, daisies-"

Before Ron could finish, the door to the compartment opened, and a familiar head of brunette curls leaned in. Staring at her blankly, Harry kept the smile off his face as his wife sighed irritably,

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one,"

Harry once again swallowed a snicker. Only his beautiful, succubus of a wife could pull off the know it all bookworm too well, while still keeping her spark of constant irritation. Shaking his head mindlessly, Harry shrugged slightly,

"Sorry, no,"

"Ugh, thats alright. Oh," Hermione looked to Ron, who had his wand still outstretched, "are you doing magic? Let's see it then,"

Ron made a face as he turned back to his rat again to speak the silly words, which obviously didnt belong to any true spell,

"Sunshine, daisies. Butter-mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow,"

There was a small flash, but nothing happened as Scabbers just made a noise and ducked back into Ron's pocket. Scoffing slightly, Hermione lifted a brow,

"Are you sure that was a real spell? Well, it wasn't very good, was it?"

Harry snorted quietly beside Luna as Ron's face took on the same shade as his hair, "but I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me," Hermione whisked herself into the compartment, sitting across from Harry as she pointed her wand at his face, "for example," her smile grew larger, and Harry almost thought his wife would curse him right then and there, "occulous-reparo,"

There was a distinct flash as Harry's broken glasses fixed themselves, causing Ron's face to go from pink to pale in just two seconds, "there, that's better isn't it. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And...you lot are?"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter," Harry made a small motion with his hand as Hermione rolled her eyes and lowered her brows,

"Pleasure. You all better change into your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon," standing, Hermione whisked herself towards the door before turning, mouth open as she looked to Ron, "you've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there,"

Hermione made a motion to her face before disappearing, leaving Ron rubbing at his face as Luna turned to Harry. He winked at her slightly and she smirked back, turning to Ron who was shaking his head,

"Mental that one," he grumbled, "utterly mental,"

' _More like bloody brilliant_ ,' Harry thought, smiling as he sighed and sat back in his seat Perhaps his mission wasn't going to be that bad after all?


	4. Chapter 4

TARNISHED

Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't believe it. Of all her bloody luck, _she_ , the Princess of the Dark Lord, was stuck sharing a compartment with the Boy-Who-Lived! Neville Longbottom, as she had expected, was barely something to behold. With a face which looked like he had run straight on into a brick wall, and pudgy baby fat that would no doubt stick around for years to come, Hermione was not impressed. One would think the boy who lived, the conqueror of evil, would be a tad more...oh, impressive? But no, the Wizarding World was stuck with a boy with the unfortunate name of Neville.

As the story went, both of his parents had died after they stood between him and the Dark Lord, and that's what got them killed. But then, somehow, one insignificant little boy nearly killed her Lord and Master. And all he had to show for it was the 'X' shaped mark right above his left brow, one that was still raised, and would define him for the rest of his life. Coming across him was not Hermione's purpose, in fact, she had been happily settled in a compartment by herself, plotting the destruction of the Wizarding World in its entirety when he arrived. Apparently no one else wanted to sit with him. _And he wonders why_ , Hermione thought snidely, though made a motion with her hand for him to sit anyway.

"Thank you so much," he lisped past buck teeth, painfully hoisting his trunk up into the ceiling bin, "I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom,"

"Hermione Granger," shaking the boy's outstretched hand with a hidden grimace, Hermione quivered at its clamminess. Obviously the boy who lived wasn't used to talking to girls, "I've read all about you, you know," she stated, lifting her chin with pride, "you defeated the Dark Lord, did you not?"

"Well that's what everyone says. My Gran included," Neville admitted with a shrug, "never really believed it myself. I'm terrible at magic. My Gran even thought I was a Squib till I bounced right off the balcony,"

"That's terrible," Hermione breathed, though she lifted a brow in curiosity. The boy who lived, a Squib? It was an utterly ridiculous statement. There was no possible way in defeating the Dark Lord without magic, "you shouldn't put yourself down, Neville. I'm sure you'll be just fine at magic. I'm a Muggleborn ( _filthy mudblood_ ), and I've already learned some simple spells. If I can, I'm sure someone like you can without any trouble,"

"My Gran never let me use magic, or...used magic around me. I might as well be Muggleborn with how much I know about the Wizarding World,"

Neville threw up his arms in defeat and slumped slightly as Hermione smirked slightly to herself. Perhaps the boy who lived needed a little bit of...extra tutoring in the future. Such a fragile boy without a mentor was a piece of clay ready to be molded after all, and Neville was sure to be a very _powerful_ wizard in the future. Dumbledore would no doubt try and exert his control the minute Neville got to Hogwarts, all Hermione had to do, was give the boy a little faith,

"Well how bout' this, Neville," Hermione stated, "we're friends now. And as such, I take it upon myself to help you learn magic. You'll be great, I can feel it. All you need is a little...guidance?"

"You...you really think you can help me? But aren't you a first year too?"

"Yes, but I've always been a fast learner. All you need is someone to, oh, shove you in the right direction. I'd be glad to help."

"Wow, thanks Hermione! You know, you're the first _real_ friend I've ever had?"

Hermione smirked, though it came off as a gentle smile as Hermione giggled slightly,

"Then its good that we've met, isn't it?"

Neville nodded, but it was only a few seconds later that he realized his toad, Trevor, had gone missing. Offering to help look in order to get out of the stuffy compartment, and as an excuse to go searching for a certain dark haired Prince, Hermione moved swiftly through the train. Finally, she found whom she was looking for, repulsed to find both Luna and Harry sitting with a...ugh, a Weasley. Not just a Weasely, either, but a completely incompetent one who couldn't even cast a spell correctly. Hermione couldn't help but showing him up, as well as staring at her husband's new persona as an uninformed half-blood wizard. It wasn't till she left the comparement that she ran into a head of familiar while silver hair,

"Watch where you're going," he snapped, a smirk on his face as he turned slightly, "Well, well. What do we have here? Are you looking for someone, yer boyfriend, maybe?"

Draco's voice was tinged with teasing malice as Hermione smirked, though grunted as Draco's hand pushed her up against the nearby wall of the train,

"I've already seen my boyfriend, thank you very much," she huffed indignantly, "don't you have a girlfriend waiting on you?"

"I do. But what if I just cast a little spell to get us closer-"

"Careful, I'm friends with the boy who lived now, I'd back off,"

Draco's eyes glinted curiously as he stepped back and folded his arms,

"That Neville boy? I heard he was on this train, where is he?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione growled sharply, though leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear, "don't forget about the potion,"

Nodding in a subtle way, Draco shoved Hermione's shoulder with a hand, and a domineering smile,

"Just watch where you're walking next time, stupid girl," he hissed, flipping around and walking to the compartment which Hermione herself had just vacated. Turning as someone appeared beside her, Neville's eyes were alight with curiosity,

"Who's that?"

"I don't know for sure, just...stay away from him," Hermione stated, "those are the kinds of people I stay away from. Did you find your toad?"

"No," Neville appeared sad, but shrugged a bit, "he always turns up, though. Even after I lose him at home. Sometimes I think Trevor is magical,"

Hermione held back an eye roll as she and Neville walked back to their compartment. As to hide her boredom, Hermione removed a book from her trunk which Sirius had given her before leaving. It was called Hogwarts: A History, and supposedly had tons of useful information about Hogwarts in it. She had already read the book enough times to have its pages memorized, but reading it again for Neville's sake (or just to keep him off her back for a while) was a good excuse. She was on the chapter about Hogwarts houses when she remembered the potion hidden in her pocket. It was a Confundus potion, one which was supposed to confuse the Sorting hat about where to put Hermione, Harry, Luna and Draco. Do doubt there would be suspicions if all of them were sorted into Slytherin - though Hermione herself felt she was just as much Ravenclaw as Slytherin. After all, a mind like hers was a gift. At least that's what her father had said.

"What house would you like to be in Neville?" Hermione asked mindlessly, looking up over her book to see the pudgy boy sitting awkwardly across from her, "I've read all about them. I think I'd do well in Ravenclaw, but I think Gryffindor is the best house,"

"My Gran was a Ravenclaw," Neville stated, "though I'm not smart like her, or you. I'm not very brave either, so Gryffindor isn't the place for me. Hufflepuff seems like a nice house. My father was going to be a Huffepuff, but he got sorted to be a Gryffindor instead for some reason."

"Huh, sounds like you have a chance in either of those houses, Neville. I hear Gryffindor isn't just for the brave, but also the bold and the loyal. Fighters. Don't you think you're a fighter, Neville?"

"No," The boy smiled wryly and shrugged, "I'm afraid of everything,"

Shaking her head with lifted brows, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had never met such a self-deplorable boy before. One would think the savior of the wizarding world would be raised as such, to believe he was meant for great things. This, Neville Longbottom, was simply pathetic. It seemed cruel for such a powerful boy, someone who no doubt _was_ the savior, to not believe he could do more then faint at the sight of his own shadow. Hermione resisted the urge to chuckle. Dumbledore keeping him in the dark would only serve her, and her comrades purpose. The sooner Neville tasted power, success and fortune, no doubt he would change his mind about which side was good and evil. Dumbledore was no better then the Dark Lord himself, it would just take a little effort for Neville to see it.

Soon enough, as the last rays of sun disappeared on the horizon, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Hermione and Neville filed out with the rest of the students, and followed a very burly half giant towards the Black Lake, where enchanted boats would take them over to Hogwarts. The castle, to any other student, looked enchanting. To Hermione though, it only made her want to wince. Inside it's walls was the object of the Dark Lord's desires. Somehow, Hermione had to get ahold of it before the years end. The Dark Lord insisted that he had a plan to distract the old fool Dumbledore, and make them out as saviors, but what that plan was, Hermione didn't know for sure. So as the students filed up towards the Castle, buzzing with excitement for the sorting, Hermione removed the vial of blue liquid from her coat pocket,

"What's that you got, Hermione?" Neville questioned, "is it candy?"

"This? No, it's for my allergies. A muggle concoction,"

"Oh." Neville seemed to accept the lie without much trouble, and Hermione swigged the drink quickly. Puckering slightly at its foul taste, Hermione caught sight of Harry, who had also managed to swig his potion. Luna and Draco no doubt remembered, meaning they were all set for the Sorting. After a quick speech from Warden McGonagall, an unexpected appearance of Trevor, Neville's toad, and a short wait outside the Great Hall, the doors opened wide. Filing in, Neville was entranced by the ceiling,

"It's not really the night sky," Hermione said to him, "it's just enchanted to reflect the weather outside,"

"It's wicked,"

Nodding her head, Hermione stood straight and (being honest) slightly nervous as they all stopped at the stool. McGonagall explained the tradition, and the first few names were called. Out of them all, Hermione was first up. Walking to the stool, with the hat on her head, Hermione could hear it speaking to her.

 _'Eh? Your mind is very cloudy, isn't it. I scan see you are very bright, would do well in Ravenclaw. Loyal...mm, I feel like I'm missing something..._ " the hat went on for another moment before making an irritated noise, _'difficult. Better be, GRYFFINDOR_!"

Hermione sighed deeply as she glanced at her husband, then at Neville as she made her way to the table and sat. Luna was next, and she was thankfully sorted into Ravenclaw. Then came Neville. The entire hall seemed to hush, as this was their savior, and the room exploded when he was sorted into the same house as Hermione. Weather or not it was a lucky break, Hermione wasn't entirely sure. Draco, as expected, was sorted into Slytherin, and both Harry and the Weasley Boy were placed in Gryffindor too. Soon, Dumbledore himself stood to make announcements, though Hermione didn't miss the look he gave to Neville before waving his hands for the feast to begin. Rolling her eyes at the charade, Hermione smiled at Harry who was sitting right across from her,

"Nice to see you again, Harry Potter," she stated, a glint in her eyes as the boy winked inconspicuously,

"And you, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and glanced at Neville, who was hesitantly putting food onto his plate. Following in his lead, Hermione picked up a piece of toast and sighed. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

TARNISHED

Chapter 5

"We shouldn't be doing this so early in the year, husband,"

"Mm but you're irresistible," Harry groaned, pushing Hermione forcefully up against the wall of the broom closet they had found. Inhaling her scent, Harry trailed his fingers up her sides, yarning to feel the phoenix tattoo trailing all the way up her side, "lucky we were sorted into the same house, hmm?"

"Harry," Hermione's tone was tinged with humor as she chuckled, which then turned into a groan as Harry nipped at her earlobe affectionately, "Harry please, we have to at least remain decent,"

"You're probably right," Harry admitted snidely, capturing his wife's lips in his own with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, "you know what you do to me,"

"Yes I do," Hermione stated, holding out a hand to brush back Harry's long black bangs, "I'm the full moon to your Lycanthropy, isn't that what you said once?"

Harry couldn't resist a snort at the cheesy memory as he sat down on the floor of the closet, motioning his beautiful succubus closer as she rolled her eyes, smiled, and crawled up into his lap. Harry held her close and once again inhaled the scent of her hair, resisting his urge to nip again. How had he been so lucky to end up with such a prize as his soulmate? Especially with the scum that his father was,

"So, I'm guessing you have a plan for the start of the year, my darling?"

"That I do, Mr. Potter," Hermione answered smartly, "tonight, Bellatrix is leading a raid on Gringotts to check the vault which the Philosopher's Stone had been kept before coming here to Hogwarts,"

"And that will stir up interest once its in the paper?" Harry finished, beaming as Hermione nodded. He oh so loved to please her, it was...well, invigorating.

"It should give us perfect cover to start hunting down the stone. I'm hoping to find it by Halloween, or at least have a good idea where to look,"

"Why's that, love? We have all year,"

"Mm, but I wanna cause some trouble," Hermione pouted, "can you imagine it, my love? I read in Hogwarts: A History that they keep a full grown Mountain Troll in the dungeons,"

Harry couldn't help his smile as he nodded,

"That sounds like a blast. But what about Dumbledore? And that woman, McGonagall?"

Harry didn't like the Deputy Headmistress. Her stare was too piercing, too curious, and much too cat-like for his taste. Harry didn't want her breathing down their necks for the rest of the year, "think we should try and earn the teachers trust?"

"With the troll?" Hermione's tone suggested a lifted eyebrow as her brain slowly turned, and she turned to face her husband with a smile on her face, "I do believe I'm rubbing off on you, Potter. That's brilliant," Hermione turned back to her former position of staring at the opposite wall as her fingers gently rapped against the back of Harry's hand, causing him to shiver, "we'll stage a rescue mission. I'll lead the troll out, probably to an isolated room somewhere, and you and Neville can come 'save' me,"

"Neville?" Harry groaned, lifting a lip slightly. He couldn't exactly imagine teaming up with the fat little imp. No doubt he was more trouble then he was worth, "why him?"

"Would you rather be stuck with the Weasley boy?"

Harry once again lifted a lip as Hermione nodded assertively, "exactly. Besides, we should gain Neville's trust. A push in the right direction, and he could be a great ally to us in the future. Don't you think?"

"Hmm, having the savior of the wizarding world on our side, and urging him to turn against Dumbledore?" Harry clarified,

"Exactly. All the boy needs is a bit of guidance. I'm sure we can find some way to...merge him into our little circle,"

"You're brilliant, love. Simply brilliant,"

Harry kissed the side of Hermoine's head as she sighed and stood up, smoothing out her smooth black Hogwarts robes,

"I know. Now, we should probably get back before anyone gets suspicious-"

Just then, the door to the closet opened. Twisting around, Harry was staring into the face of none other then Severus Snape, his Lord's lead Potions Master, and double agent of Dumbledore. His eyes narrowed, his lips lifting into a sneer as Harry physically relaxed. Beside him, Hermione did too as the teacher looked between the two of them,

"What...is this?" he drawled, once again looking from Hermione to harry curiously, "I wouldn't expect such behavior from first year students? Were you...planning something?"

"We were indeed, Professor," Hermione answered lightly, "just the destruction of the Wizarding World as we know it,"

"We've got about half the year planned out," Harry finished, watching as Snape's lips twitched ever so slightly and he stood to one side.

"Very well. But...If I catch you two alone together again-"

"You won't professor," Hermione chirped happily, "we'll be somewhere else next time,"

"In her bed is my choice," Harry stated, chuckling as he received a whack on the back of his head from his wife. Snape's lip once again upturned as he closed the door to the closet, and the lock inside turned on its own,

"You should both be...getting along, now. Before someone of more importance, notices your absence,"

"We were just going," Harry said, "goodnight, Professor,"

"Yes, good evening, sir,"

Turning, Harry and Hermione walked off, devilish smirks on their faces as Snape also vanished, though in the opposite direction. Entering the Gryffindor dorms together, Harry snickered quietly as Neville immediately jumped up from where he had been sitting, clad in striped pajamas, and holding his fat old toad,

"Hermione, where have you been? I...I thought you maybe got lost,"

Looking to his wife, Hermione's usual smirk was replaced with a gentle smile as she shook her head happily,

"No. Harry and I just decided to go exploring. Harry, this is Neville, my friend from the Hogwarts Express."

Nodding his head, Harry stuck out a hand, wincing at the clamminess of Neville's hands. Honestly, he needed to work out or something.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Say, weren't you talking with the boy with the red hair at dinner? I didn't know you and Hermione were friends,"

"That was Ron Weasley. His a cool mate, but he and I don't have a lot in common," Harry lied, smoothly, walking beside Hermione to take up one of the red sofas, "Hermione and I bumped into each other after dinner. She helped me find my way back here,"

"That's so great," Neville lisped with a smile, "I'd be lost without Hermione too. Though I cant thin of exploring some shadowy castle at night. Brr,"

Neville actually shivered as Harry forced down his unimpressed eyebrow, especially as Hermione elbowed him forcefully in the ribs, discreetly of course,

"It's really quite beautiful at night, Neville," Hermione insisted, "maybe you should walk with us next time and see for yourself,"

"O-oh no, I-I'm not..." Neville sputtered weakly and rubbed the back of his neck as Harry lifted a lip in a devilish smile. Hermione was certainly right about The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was a clean slate, perfect for manipulation. And with the right teachers, no doubt he'd be someone extremely powerful,

"I agree, Neville," Harry insisted, "say, you should stand with us during flying classes tomorrow. I hear its going to be wicked,"

Harry turned his head slightly as Hermione gave a scoff. If there was one downside to having such a beautiful woman as a wife, it was her hatred of all things flying. Pegasus, broomstick, disoperation, it didn't matter. Unless Hermione Jane Black was on the ground in a horse drawn carriage, she would certainly be sick. It was rather amusing to watch her normally composed face scrunch up, and turn a perfect shade of green. But Harry would never tell his wife that of course. I'd rather stay un-hexed for the next century, Harry thought with a smirk, tuning back into the conversation from his thoughts as he ran a mindless hand through his unkept bangs,

"-I've never been good in the air," Hermione admitted, thought a bit unwillingly as Neville nodded along in agreement, "there's just something about it that makes my stomach go all queasy,"

"I agree with you there, Hermione," Neville said, "I've only ever ridden on my Gran's old three tailed broomstick. It barely goes half a meter off the ground, and I nearly fell off! I'd rather not do it again,"

"Oh come on, it'll be bloody brilliant!" Harry insisted, "I bet you're a natural at Quidditch, Neville,"

"Me?" the boy pointed at himself and quickly waved his hands, "certainly not. I'll take a page from Hermione's book and stay on the ground,"

The trio chuckled, only to be interrupted by a lanky boy with red curly hair. If Harry remembered, he was Ron's older brother Percy, and he was also Head Boy at Hogwarts.

"You all should be going to bed," he ordered stiffly, "classes start first thing tomorrow morning, and it would leave a bad impression to be late on your first day,"

Harry had a good mind to snap at the boy for interrupting them, after all, they were in the middle of a conversation. But he was stopped as both Hermione and Neville nodded and moved towards the dormitory stairs. Standing along with them, Harry scowled at Percy angrily, though the git was oblivious and turned on his heel to bother a few other first years,

"Insignificant fool," Harry hissed under his breath, causing Hermione to jab him in the ribs again as Neville blinked and turned,

"What did you say Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just talking to myself. I guess we should all head up to bed then,"

"Indeed. Classes start at 8 tomorrow morning. I have Transfiguration. You both have History of Magic,"

"How would you know that?" Neville breathed, "you know everything,"

"I just keep everyone else on track," Hermione insisted, glancing at Harry with a smile, "goodnight to you both,"

"Goodnight Hermione. Come on Neville,"

Wincing and the Boy-Who-Lived up the stairs to the boys dorms, they entered to find the other first years already ready for bed,

"Oi," Ron Weasley stared, "where 'ave you two been? We've been waiting here for ages,"

"For us?" Harry questioned with a lifted eyebrow, "why?"

"Not you, mate. Him,"

Ron pointed to Neville, who blanched and turned to Harry wildly. Smiling, he merely patted the pudgy boy on the back,

"You heard them, Neville. Just go make some friends? I'll be over here,"

Turning on a heel, Harry suppressed a laugh as the other boys flocked Neville. They would no doubt ask about his scar, about his fame and about his story. Harry knew all of it already, so he merely fell down onto his bed and pulled the thick red curtains around himself. Sleeping without his gorgeous wife beside him would be a change of pace, but he'd have to make due. After all, they had a job to do first, and it started first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

TARNISHED

Chapter 6

 _Hermione dreamt of fire. There was screaming all around her as black smoke rose up and curled about in the air, creating the illusion of a large black phoenix rising into the sky. Above her, Dumbledore fell from a high tower, his face one of panic as his beard waved in the breeze. And below her, Voldemort was drowning in the rapidly rising tide of the ocean, his soul destroyed and turned to ash in Hermione's palms. And then, before her, those who respected and exalted her kneeled down. Their faces were obscured by masks, their bodies cloaked in fiery red robes embroidered with golden thread. In the middle of the group stood Harry, handsome Harry Potter, draped in his best ballroom cloaks, holding his wand against those who even thought of moving. His smile - his self deserving smirk - made Hermione's heart melt as she left the podium where she had stood. She herself was draped in shimmering red and golden fabric, her tattoo exposed to the world and her hair left loose as Harry held out his arms to her in the chaos,_

 _"You're so beautiful, my queen," he mumbled, touching Hermione's lower lip with a thumb as she leaned into him, "look at all we can accomplish. No one will ever order us around again,"_

 _Smiling, Hermione looked across the sea of kneeling bodies, spotting Draco and Luna waltzing a little ways away, along with a couple Hermione didn't recognize. The man looked like Neville, with floppy brown hair and childish eyes, and in his arms was a redhead girl with a dash of freckles across her cheeks, and anger buried deep in her eyes,_

 _"Yes, this will do just fine, Mr. Potter."_

 _"I agree. But first you must wake up my Queen, we have work to do,"_

Yawning, Hermione's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was immediately filled with crimson red drapery, and the lack of a certain obsidian haired Prince beside her. Frowning and sitting up, Hermione rubbed her eyes with an emptiness in her heart. She didn't like sleeping alone, it was so cold. Shaking her head, the girl stretched out and ran a hand through her bush of wild curls, fighting the grimace at the feel of them. She desperately wanted her silky obsidian locks back, and instead, she had to deal a mess of fur. Growling to herself and narrowing her eyes, Hermione pushed back the curtains of her bed. Sunlight was pouring through the tower windows, yet all of the other girls were still asleep, or at least had yet to get out of bed. Mumbling angry curses to herself, Hermione locked herself in the bathroom to tame her hair the muggle way. By the time she was done, the Syltherin Princess could hear voices out in the dorm. The other girls were awake now, meaning Hermione had to deal with them. Slapping her face with a palm, she sighed irritably and straightened out her robes and tie, fluffing her hair one more time before turning and opening the bathroom door,

"Finally! I thought you had died in there!" A girl with a fat face and hazel eyes exclaimed, hands on her hips as her lip lifted slightly in a girlish sneer. Hermione recalled that her name was Lavender Brown, "what took you so long? That bush of horrendous hair, am I right?"

Hermione lifted a brow at the girl and shrugged, turning back to her bed as Lavender huffed and pulled a dark skinned girl into the bathroom with her, chittering on about something or other. 'I'll burn them all in good time,' Hermione thought to herself, collecting up the book bag which she had prepared the night before. After all, due diligence was key to success, and Hermione wouldn't dare let her new bookworm-ish persona falter. Not even for a second. Ignoring the other Gryffindor girls who huddled in groups wasting their morning, Hermione pulled up her socks, clicked her shoes together and left the room with her head held high. Just because she was no longer a Princess, didn't mean she couldn't save the shred of dignity she had left. Descending the stairs, she scanned the common room with level eyes. In the far corner, two twins were huddled over what looked to be an explosive device. Opposite them, Harry and Ron Weasley sat before a chessboard, deeply engrossed in a game. Also at the table was Neville, who was looking a bit more perky then he had been the day before. His eyes followed the game with some ease, a smile revealing his crooked front teeth as Hermione pulled up her book bag and made her way towards them,

"Check," Ron mumbled with a smile, causing Harry to lean over the board with a deeply serious expression on his face. Rolling her eyes and reaching over him, Hermione moved a piece across the board manually,

"Checkmate,"

There was the sound of a shattering King piece as Ron made a noise of irritation, while Harry just laughed,

"Wow, I didn't even see that, Hermione,"

"I know, that's why I moved the piece for you," she stated, "though I still think the prospect of destroying your enemies pieces is barbaric,"

"That's wizards chess," Ron grumbled, scowling at his broken piece as Hermione merely rolled back and forth on the balls of her shoes,

"I'm going to breakfast now," she announced to the group, not surprised as Neville immediately stood up,

"I'll come too, Hermione. I'm starved. What about you, Harry? Ron?"

"Yeah I'll come," Harry stated, leaving the chessboard as Ron once again gathered up the broken porcelain of his piece, "are you coming Ron?"

"Nah," the redheaded boy mumbled, "I think I'll wait for my brothers Fred and George to go down,"

"If that's what you want, then." Hermione snipped shortly, holding her book bag a bit tighter against her hip as she turned to Neville and Harry, quite elated that the red haired Weasel decided to hang back, "shall we?"

Smiling, the trio made their way out of the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall. It was fairly empty since the morning was still early, but there was a buffet style breakfast already laid out across the tables. Picking up a stray newspaper from that morning, Hermione and Harry sat next to one another, while Neville chose the seat across form them. Glancing at the paper, a smile came to Hermione's lips as she nudged Harry discreetly and motioned to the newspaper,

"Wow, look at this," he breathed, slipping the paper under his own nose and making his eyes go wide, "apparently Gringotts was broken into last night. Nothing was stolen as the vault had been previously emptied the night before, but the Goblins are doing an investigation right now,"

"I thought it was impossible to break into that place," Hermione mumbled, glancing at Neville who was chewing on a piece of toast while listening in, "it would of had to be something really important then if someone wanted to steal it from there. What do you think, Neville?"

Hermione glanced to the pudgy boy as he shrugged slightly, finishing his toast and speaking (thankfully without his mouth open),

"I agree with you both,"

Quirking a lip, Hermione turned back to her newspaper, only to look up as a shadow was cast across the table. Twisting, Deputy McGonagall stood before them, a suspicious gleam in her sharp grey eyes,

"I hope you three had a good nights, sleep?" she questioned, her Scottish roll thick as the trio all nodded, "good then. I have schedules for each of you. You are expected to be on time to every lesson, and in proper uniform. _Mr. Longbottom_ ,"

McGonagall pointedly glanced at Neville, who's tie remained unfastened, before handing out the small sheets of paper, "try to get out and about early as to have extra time to scout out the classrooms,"

"We will, Professor. Thanks," Harry stated, looking at his schedule and leaning over to compare it to Hermione's. With another fleeting glance towards Neville, McGonagall vanished and the trio released a deep breath,

"She scares me a little," Neville commented, patting Trevor who had suddenly appeared on the table with him. Nodding her head, Hermione pushed some hair behind her ear,

"It looks like we've got most of the same classes together. Except Astronomy,"

"Is that like a night class or something?" Harry questioned, though his eyes just flashed hotly as Hermione nodded,

"Positive. And look, it looks like we have flying first thing this morning. Weren't you excited about that class Harry?"

The boy with glasses nodded as Neville went a bit pale in the face, only to look up as owls suddenly filled the busy Great Hall. A box was dropped into his hands as he quickly popped it open, revealing a glass sphere,

"I know what that its," Hermione stated, chewing delicately on a piece of jammed toast, "the smoke turns red when you've forgotten something,"

The ball remained crystal clear as Neville shrugged and slipped it into his pocket, gathering his things along with the rest of the trio as they all paraded out towards the yard where flying lessons were taking place. Hermione turned to Harry and scowled at him, _'don't you dare show off, Harry Potter_ ,' she hissed in her mind, glancing down at the rickety old broomsticks and feeling a tad sick. She hated flight with a passion unlike any other. The flying coach, a woman who looked to be caught at the wrong end of an electrical socket, didn't make her feel any better as she gave specific instructions on how to summon the broomstick. Hermione did it after a few tries, Harry did it in half a try (the git), and Neville was knocked in the face with his, along with Ron Weasley. Snorting, Hermione half listened to the instructions on how to mount as everyone did so. She was already bored of the class. But things soon got interesting when Neville's broom took flight on its own,

"Hold on, Neville!" Harry called, grabbing the boy by the cloaktail and holding him. As he flipped and spun on the hovering broomstick, Harry glanced to Draco as the glass orb from breakfast fell from his pocket,

"Well, well, look what we have here," Draco said, kneeling down, taking advantage of Madame Hooch's distraction via Neville on a broomstick, "wouldn't have lost it if the lub had fallen on his fat arse,"

"Lowly insults wont get you anywhere, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, arms on her hips as she held out a hand, "give it here, and I'll return it,"

"Mm, no, you filthy little Mudblood," there were some gasps as Draco tossed the glass orb up into the air, "lets see if it shatters shall we?"

Gasping and scowling at her friend, Hermione dove forward onto the grass, skidding awkwardly on her shoulder as she caught the artifact with her chest.

"What is going on here? Why is Miss Granger on the ground?"

"Draco stole from Neville, Madame Hooch," Ron growled out, helping Hermione to her feet as she grimaced at the mud on her robes. The Princess of the Dark Lord brought down to this...how awful! Tears welling in her eyes from the shame and embarrassment, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, a fire in his eyes,

"Are you ok, Hermione?" he breathed, catching her glance to Draco with ease, "you're not hurt or anything?"

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Madame Hooch snapped, "detention with me. And I will be getting in touch with Professor McGonagall,"

As Draco yelled something about how his father would hear about the incident, Neville walked to Hermione and turned to glower at Draco. It was a face Hermione didn't know the boy could show. _'Well, well little Neville may have more promise then I thought._ ' "Imma punch his bloody brains out if he ever hurts you again, Hermione," Neville spat, "I might just punch him for the heck of it,"

"I'm ok, guys, really. I just...need some clean robes right now,"

Hermione held out the glass orb as Neville took it with a smile. Inwardly, Hermione's own smirk grew as she was escorted back to the castle to visit Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. Things were going smoothly, now, all they had to do was find a Mountain Troll.


End file.
